


The Actor by Mark Iplier

by Darky_Parky



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Art, Autobiography, Betrayal, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Death, Depression, Divorce, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Humor, Lies, Mark Fischbach Egos, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Stream of Consciousness, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: Everything I have said is a lie. My identity, my family, my life, it's all make-believe. I am not Mark Edward Fischbach. Mark Edward Fischbach is a character of mine. He is the one you all have been watching, he is the one you all have grown to know and to love and to hate.He never truly existed, but, don't be sorrowful. Now you have the chance to meet a brand new charismatic and extraordinarily handsome man.My name is Mark Richard Iplier and I am the hero of this story. In this book I shall describe those in my life and how they had shaped me into the man I am today. After all, it's not all about me.I will then regale you of my tragic backstory and how I struggled to get where I am today. I am sure my tear-jerking tale shall inspire you to do bigger and better things and maybe I might even influence some of you to become almost as great as me.So curl up with your favorite drink and prepare yourself emotionally as I begin with my closest friend. Ladies, gentleman, and everything in between allow me to introduce you to. . .





	1. The Colonel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather. . . chaotic, but I like to think of it as tribute to dear William and his undying insanity. May his mind rest in pieces.

William J. Barnum, a.k.a the Colonel. Former friend of mine all the way back to when we were children.

To describe him is like trying to describe the existence of the universe itself. There isn't a true sense of where and why and how it just is. If you search for meaning you may become confused or even go mad. But, I'll try to describe it all in layman's terms for the sake of you, my lovely audience.

The Colonel was always eccentric which is both his best trait and his worst. Kept things interesting, but too chaotic at times. Daily brawls and nightly partying with the same people he had just fought with. Sometimes those people were me and or Damien.

A non-violent example of his everyday life would be a summer's day in my teenage years where Will was unfortunately bored. He had asked me if I wanted to go adventuring with him and I had stupidly agreed. One moment we were venturing through the woods and the next I was waking up on the tallest limb of a tree with Will on the ground, spooning a bear. He bid the bear goodbye before going to fetch Damien to help me since he rarely remembered that authorities existed.

His lack of regard for those in power proved very problematic. Will and the gang knew the people at the police station by name on account of how many times we either ended up there or had to pick him up. I still recall a lovely fellow by the name of Dave, he was a detective with a wife named Susan and his two young daughters Mary and Jane. He was of average height with receding brown hair and a thick beard, he was slightly portly on account of Susan's delicious, but fattening cooking.

This is not relevant, but I feel that Dave was a man deserving of this chapter. Unlike Barnum. However, the show must go on.

William was heavily unpredictable. He would pop up in the most bizarre of places with no true explanation as to how he got there. This made him incredibly untrustworthy. How could you trust a man with any sort of prized possession when he can't even remember where he had set his bear traps? 

If you haven't gathered it, he was an extremely dangerous man given these traits and on the account of his lack of fear. If he simply wanted to catch a salmon from a creek but he had to face a bear in order to get it, he would walk away with a salmon for dinner and a great smile on his face. He did not care if you were man, woman, or otherwise - if you were willing he'll bed you even if that could mean possible arrest or worse. 

William was never in one place. He was always hopping around, searching for the next event. It was extremely hard to get a hold of him even when we were young. He had never truly explained how he could simply go from one place then another in an instant. To this day I still don't know. However, if you were to ask me I would say some type of sorcery, not exactly uncommon nowadays apparently.

Will did have some good qualities; he was charming, he was fun, he was creative, and daring, but, they are all masked by the trouble he had brought upon those around him. It's tragic, really. He could have been a better person, but life isn't fair, is it?


	2. The District Attorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in honor of my dear friend the DA. Though, they have had their fair share of bad deeds I still wish them peace.

The District Attorney, Damien's old college friend. They were a typically calm individual with their own chaotic tendencies. I had first met them at a bar, the night was just kicking off and Damien had introduced them as his study buddy. 

They didn't seem like it, but they were quite the party animal. That very same night I had met them I had found myself running from a ruffian, laughing with a knocked out Damien over my shoulder and the District Attorney by my side. I am not even quite sure how it all happened other than my attempt to drink the Attorney under the table that night - this was before my incident with alcohol as you know.

They were an amazing listener. I felt as if I could spill my heart and soul to them and they would not only be able to comprehend it, but to compliment it with a thumbs up. And my, were they handsome and or beautiful. I'm surprised they didn't get sucked into a mirror with such looks.

But, do not be fooled. The District Attorney had their secrets as well. They were ever so devoted to their mayor, any good district attorney would be. However, when the mayor just so happens to be the villain of this particular story the innocent are pried from the light.

As the loyal friend they followed Damien obediently, listening to whatever devilish act he asked of them. After the. . . incident with Celine and the Colonel the District Attorney fled with their mayor, never contacting me. Avoiding me at any means possible even when I was on the brink of insanity and needed them the most. They just. . . watched me as the madness took hold.

A shame, really. They were awfully nice and caring too. They could have been a great friend to me through my troubled times. I can see it now. Markiplier and the District Attorney. Side by side through every mishap, every miracle, every marvel. Creating the strongest bond between people. Maybe even stronger if given time.

Perhaps in another life, in another story it could have worked out, me and the District Attorney. But, this is the reality we are given. And this reality is cruel and unfair. Much like the District Attorney's precious mayor.

The District Attorney didn't seem to care or give notice to Damien's monstrous deeds. They were ever so enamored with him, they must have overlooked it. I never truly understood why they were so obsessed with Damien. It was almost something. . . unnatural. We used to joke Damien had put them under his spell, however with each passing day the more I think it to be true. Celine was heavily invested with the dark arts, wouldn't be a surprise if the impish Mayor did the same.

Because of their blindness toward the threats in whom we used to call friends, they perished in the infamous Poker Night.

I do miss them. As I do miss all of our friends and the days when we were happy. But. . . I feel as though they are still with me. Every time I look in the mirror and see the triumphant hero looking back at me, I feel them too. Watching me - looking to me with pride for I am the one who survived and risen above it all.

Cheers to you, Y/N. May you rest peacefully beyond the screen.


End file.
